fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure/Summary
In the likely event that this story never has a chance to be finished, a summary has been created to detail the events of the story itself. Important pre-story history It should be of note that many events that happened leading up to this have not been portrayed in the stories as of yet. Fifty years prior to this story, Starbreeze, the daughter of Kuipter and Celestia, was born. Also, Crescent was born as the daughter of Chrysalis and Revelian through the rape of the latter. Celestia, Kuipter, and Chrysalis died in this year, and Starbreeze was adopted by Zoshi and Pinkie Pie. Fourty-two years prior to this story (And, coincidentally, the same year that Solaria, the daughter of Revelian and Luna, dies.), The Reckoning occurred, in which the spreading of Necromancy (Which is noted to have likely been caused by Mori's actions relating to the Pet Revival Center nearly six years prior to this.) in this timeline had the unintended consequence of eroding the protective cloister formed by Chronos, allowing for outside deitic forces to freely invade the planet. It was during this time that Chaos killed Gaia, which turned to have many more negative effects on the residents of this universe. It was during this time that many of the previously known Fan-Ball protagonists died. Twenty-one years prior to this story, Corona, being born after the events of The Descent, is attacked by his mother, Luna, for a second time, causing her to be sent to a mental hospital for the rest of her life. Revelian, no longer finding himself able to live without her, killed himself, leaving Corona to be raised by Zoshi, who in the same year had mysteriously disappeared from the radar of the Ludusian people. These events were to be discussed in the now-deleted story of Shattered Family: The Final Story, which takes place three years prior to this story. Also of note is that after Luna was sent to the mental institution permanently, the planet Equestria lost its Lunar cycle. Four years prior to this story, Crescent, was able to take over the planet Equestria. In the same year, Mercuron arrived on Ludus, as well as Nazca Colony Drone Nr. 1288, who arrived on the planet in secrecy. This is also the year that the remains of the Troller race had become extinct. In the same year that this story takes place in, Ludicrine becomes the emperor of Ludus. In-story summary In this story, Mecuron Kao has recruited Corona and Starbreeze in a mission to help fix the timeline. The group also has two other members, Twilight Sparkle and Lazro, who have appeared in previous adventures as protagonists. The story starts out with Mercuron, Lazro, and Twilight in Twilight's library (Which had previously been noted in two other stories.), where Twilight is busy looking for a specific tome, that, as it turns out, Lazro had the whole time. Mercuron asks Twilight if 'the portal' is supposed to be opened by midnight, to which she says that it will. Mercuron also asks if there's anything that she needs to open the portal, to which she responds that Lazro may need to take a look at her Brimstone Staff. Lazro says that he will not be able to come with them, but for whatever reason is unspecified. Lazro bunps into Corona before leaving, and Corona meets up with Mecuron and Twilight. Corona asks why they won't be bringing any pets with them, to which Twilight responds that the pets will likely attract monsters. Two hours later, Starbreeze shows up and the group to Hell. The group finds themselves in the first Safe Zone of Hell, and Mercuron suggests that they stay on the Damned Road if they want to find Celestia, noting that she will still be along here because 'she didn't die too long ago,' before the group is suddenly attacked by two Scarlet Cross Golems. Mecuron notes the encounter went well and that the group should try to refrain from being met with more of these creatures later, hoping that more of them won't try to attack the group by surprise, as Starbreeze notes 'They do massive damage.' Starbreeze then uses a spell to find Celestia and leads the group to her location, where Celestia, who seems to be in a mentally unstable state, summons an energy demon to attack them. After they defeat the demon, Celestia accuses Starbreeze of being a traitor to their people, to which Starbreeze responds that Celestia is just going on about religious nonsense and that the sun and moon will rise on their home planet even without them. Celestia, knowing this not to be true, says that she will show Starbreeze, at which point her horn starts glowing and Starbreeze then blacks out. Celestia then is able to show Starbreeze what has become of Equestria, and the planet is described to as follows: "Equestria is a planet enshrouded in darkness. A thick layer of ice covers the oceans. A thick layer of snow covers the land. All of society is completely ruined. There are very few survivors. Both the moon and sun are gone." Celestia tells her daughter that this is the effect of not being there to continue the Lunar cycle, to which Starbreeze can only present denial and despair. Celestia also shows her that the planet has been taken over by Changelings and their leader, Crescent, and that their race has essentially been doomed to extinction. Starbreeze regains consciousness after learning that Crescent's father is Revelian. Now that Starbreeze is conscious again, Celestia asks why the group had chosen to come to her, and Starbreeze says that they 'needed to know where a certain "Shenanigans" came from', and that Shenanigans is the one who put in motion the events that led to the way things are now. Celestia recommends that they inquire Kuipter about him, and then absconds. Corona notes that Kuipter had been resurrected a few months ago and had begun haunting his house, and the group goes back to Ludus through a portal. Chrysalis, who had overheard the entire conversation, takes pride in the fact that her daughter is wreaking havoc in her place. The group, now having returned to Ludus, discusses their next course of action, before they are attacked by NCD1288 and some Cogbeasts. They are able to defeat the Cogbeasts and NCD1288, when Lazro suddenly jumps in all Kool-Aid Man style and re-joins the group. They then get going to the castle, where the door will not open (Whether this is because it is locked, broken, something is keeping it closed, or because the door itself is only really a decoration is not specified.). Lazro uses a spell that causes the door to disappear, allowing them access to the building. Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Doomed timeline Category:Alpha-Saved timeline